


Turn of the Wheel

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Angel: the Series, Firefly
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where better to find freedom and new purpose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn of the Wheel

He hitched the strap of his rucksack higher on his shoulder, eyeing the long sweep of the Persephone docks. He didn't _think_ Blue Sun had tracked him that far, but it would only take one unexpected observer to ruin an escape five hundred years in the making.

Not only had there been his eternal employment clause to deal with, but there'd been the slight problem of his death to reverse, too. Luckily, the exposure of the Senior Partners' Miranda project had finally provided the distraction he'd needed to complete his preparations.

Ironically, the flurry of Cortex newsfeeds covering the event had provided more than an opportunity-- it had also given him a destination. He'd been shocked, then darkly amused to recognize the faces of former supernatural heavyweights Jasmine, Caleb, and Hamilton all on the same heroic crew.

Where better to find freedom and new purpose, than an Independent ship crewed by former evildoers working off their karma in new lives?

He took a deep breath, then headed for the aging Firefly at the nearest slip.

"Hi," the overalls-clad greeter said, smiling cheerfully. "I'm Kaylee. Where you lookin' to fly to?"

"I'm Lindsey," he replied, taking her hand. "Anywhere but here."


End file.
